Lighting devices are routinely used to illuminate or light up objects, spaces or the like. They normally have a housing and lamps, which are received in the housing and which output light when an electric voltage is applied
A particular form of lighting devices is constituted by studio or camera headlights, which are configured as lighting devices to provide light for photo shooting or video recording. Particular requirements are routinely placed on such headlights in order to meet the light conditions necessary for photo shooting or video recording. On the one hand, the light must have sufficient light intensity. The headlights should also enable long-term recording and shooting. Known lighting devices meet the diverse requirements only inadequately in the different situations of use.